


burning up;

by woahrebecca



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, filed under bec cant do plot so she does this instead, this was literally written at the Assen motogp between races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahrebecca/pseuds/woahrebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>23 sentences of yang/junior based off of 23 different prompts</p>
<p>love.<br/>They wouldn't call it love - not yet at least - because this is something new and it's still growing and to smother it now would suffocate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burning up;

**Author's Note:**

> "bec" you say "you can't seriously ship yang and junior, that's weird!"  
> w a t c h m e
> 
> this was written in between races at a motogp so I apologise if it seems rushed, I'm working on fics like this for two of my other OTPs from different fandoms as well!

_i. hate_

after their first meeting Junior hated the blonde that came in and smashed his club, over time that changed until he couldn't believe he ever hated her.

_ii. scream_

the more Yang visits the club, the less Junior wants to scream in terror when she struts through the door.

_iii. silence_

Yang sat at the end of the bar in silence the night after the Grimm attacked the city, so Junior made her a drink - strawberry sunrise, no ice, with one of those little umbrellas - and smiled.

_iv. talk_

Yang comes in one night and sits at the end of the bar where Junior is working, they talk for hours and barely notice time passing.

_v. ignore_

Yang ignores the looks that she gets from the rest of the team when she walks into the dorm late at night, and Junior ignores the looks his men give him as he opts to stay behind late whenever Yang is there.

_vi. watch_

Junior watches her as Yang walks into the club - the familiar way her hips sway, the way she smirks and raises an eyebrow - just like Yang watches for Junior's reaction.

_vii. regret_

Yang would never admit it out loud to him - not yet, at least - but a large part of her regrets not kissing Junior the first time they met.

_viii. whisper_

They whisper each other's name at night, enjoying the way it sounds and the ease at which it rolls off their tongues and onto each other's skin.

_ix. relief_

Junior breathes a sigh of relief when he learns that Yang - and the rest of her team, because all of them have grown on him - survived the last encounter with Roman and Cinder.

_x. sorry_

The third time Yang shows up at Juniors' club, she apologises for almost destroying it the first time she showed up.

_xi. forgive_

It takes until the fifth time Yang comes to the club before Junior forgives her.

_xii. light_

Yang is, quite literally, a burning light in Juniors' life and he is scared for the day the light flickers and dies.

_xiii. hope_

Junior has never seen such hope in Yang's eyes than in the night she runs in saying that she found the woman she was looking for the first night they met.

_xiv. truth_

It is a particularly quiet night when Yang tells him the truth about the woman she's been searching for.

_xv. surrender_

Junior always surrenders to Yang - instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir - and that is something that will never change

_xvi. fight_

They aren't perfect, and they fight and god when they fought it resulted in broken bats and bullet casings.

_xvii. help_

They help each other; Yang has someone she can talk to when she doesn't want to worry the team - Blake has enough on her plate, Weiss means well and there are just some things she can't tell Ruby - and Junior has someone he can finally and truly trust with his own problems.

_xviii. mistake_

Junior always refers to team RWBY as 'Yang's team" no matter how many times she corrects him.

_xix. forget_

Yang forgets Ember Celia one morning, leading to some awkward conversations at school and later a yellow bike speeding towards Juniors' club.

_xx. pleasure_

Junior doesn't realise it at first, but he starts going after blonde's after their first meeting, once he even whispered Yang's name instead of his partners name, then one night the name finally matches.

_xxi. remember_

Yang remembers things about him - his favourite colour, birthday, music taste and so much more - that no one else has ever cared to learn.

_xxii. together_

They've trained together before; Yang learns to withstand more hits and Junior learns that he desperately needs to get a stronger bat.

_xxiii. return_

Every time Yang leaves, he holds his breath waiting for her to return.

 


End file.
